


New Beginnings

by lostinmyownspaceandowntime



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmyownspaceandowntime/pseuds/lostinmyownspaceandowntime
Summary: "Trencil, you seem like a good father. Why did you originally decide to come here?"





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Just before we get started. This takes place 2 to 3 years after the good ending.  
> This like the second fanfic I ever posted so yeah.

Ever since that Flower Child showed him the mistakes he had made and then convinced him to change a new leaf. Dr. Habit came to two conclusions, first one was that he needed to get some professional help and two was to follow his heart and grow flowers like he had always wanted too. 

Boris had decided to wait untill he got into a better state of mind to fix everything that he had done and as a reward make his flower garden because, after all flowers deserve a happy and safe environment to grow in. It took some time for when he finally felt mentally prepared and with the approval from therapist to do so, he send out emails to everyone who joined the Habitat and apologized for his actions. Boris had a tough time sleeping that night but when morning came, he opened his computer and checked his emails what were everyone's responses were. Nobody expressed any real negativity towards him, in fact most people were understanding and forgave him. He had even gotten a, "Glad your feeling better and taking better care of yourself. May your future be bright. " From Wallus of all people. He couldn't stop thinking about it, may your future be bright. It was finally time to do what he always wanted to do and nobody was getting in the way of it.  
Boris had decided to wait untill he got into a better state of mind to fix everything that he had done and as a reward make his flower garden because, after all flowers deserve a happy and safe environment to grow in. It took some time for when he finally felt mentally prepared and with the approval from therapist to do so, he send out emails to everyone who joined the Habitat and apologized for his actions. Boris had a tough time sleeping that night but when morning came, he opened his computer and checked his emails what were everyone's responses were. Nobody expressed any real negativity towards him, in fact most people were understanding and forgave him. He had even gotten a, "Glad your feeling better and taking better care of yourself. May your future be bright. " From Wallus of all people. He couldn't stop thinking about it, may your future be bright. It was finally time to do what he always wanted to do and nobody was getting in the way of it.

Since then, Boris has been spending a lot of time transforming the old Habitat to a greenhouse. After patching up every open space with a roof. Prepping the soil so it could be safe for plants. With in a few weeks he planted all the types of flowers he could think of, Noonblooms, Duskblossoms, Duskflowers and so much more. His most difficult challenge yet has been turning Martha into a humidifier.

After some time, he came to realize that there is truly only so much one man can do when making a huge nursery and garden. He finally caved in, he put an advertisement online, if 20 people came here before when he was at his worst, surely at least someone would come now. Hours within posting the ad, Boris got a message, he recognized who it was from immediately, Trencil. Boris read it out loud to himself.  
"Dear Mr. Habit,  
I wouldn't mind to helping you with this project of yours, no pay needed. However I do only have a few requests that we can talk about in person, but one important request that needs to be done before I arrive. Making sure there is nice shadows for me to stand in."

Boris was excited, not only did someone wanted to help him that was from the Habitat before but it was someone with actual knowledge on plants! He spun around in his chair a few times to calm down from his excitement. Finally he stopped and started thinking about how there was some work that had to be made to fulfill Trencil's first request, but nothing to difficult. He sent out his response,

"Dear Trencil,  
That is a very reasonable term and I would be happy to hear what your other requests are. Please let me know when you plan to arrive and if you are also planning to bring your daughter so I may have extra housing for Nat."

Almost immediately, he gotten a response from Trencil,

"Thank you Mr. Habit, however that will not be necessary, Nat got a job as a Summer Camp counselor. I'm very proud of her and frankly is the only reason why I'm helping you with your project. I will arrive in about 2 days time. See you then."

Boris rubbed his hands together and started planning on what he had to do before Trencil shows up. The next morning he had put up a few tarps and make sure they were shadows that he would like to stand in and work in for long periods of time. Two days passed since then, around bed time he heard his door bell ring. Boris ran to the front gates he opened them, and waited for Trencil to walk in. Then he remembered,

"Welcome to the garden, Trencil. Please come in!"

"Thank you, Mr. Habit. I'm impressed on what you have done with the place."

Trencil, said as he walked in and looked around,

"This place looks very lively compared to before, definitely done by a man with knowledge on what he's doing. Now, I'm not a person of idle chit-chat, is there some place where we can sit and talk about my other requests."

"Yes! My office is this way."

Boris started walking towards the sewers while Trencil was keeping up with his pace right next to him. Both men didn't say a word to each other as Boris led the way to the room. He didn't know what to do in this situation. Since the last time he had really talked to Trencil was when he interviewed him when he joined the Habitat and instead of interviewing Trencil, he had ended up venting about his father and how his father ruined his life to him. Thinking on it now, that wasn't a great idea considering Trencil is a only parent and a father no less, but the silence was starting to get to him. 

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" Boris blurted out,  
"I didn't ask you and it was probably a pretty long ways to get here."

"Hum. No. I'm fine."

Finally making it into the office, Boris and Trencil sat across from each other. Boris didn't want to be the one to start the conversation again. Waited in silence til Trencil was really to talk. Then he finally did,

"The office hasn't changed much. I see you painted the walls. I enjoy the solid colors. The pink is a nice choice."

Boris started to blush with embarrassment,

"Why, thank you Trencil! That was very nice of you to say. I haven't had time to think about how I want to redesign the room because of all the time I've been spending outside in the garden, but we can talk more about that later. So, what are your other requests you had in mind?"

"Oh. Yes. My other big request is for when Nat calls me I would prefer if you don't talk to me or make noises. I will be giving her my uttermost attention, I would prefer no outside distractions. My other request doesn't seem to be a major issue, however if I feel like your talking to much I will ask you to quiet down."

Boris nodded his head, he understood how important it was for Trencil to talk to his daughter, but what did he mean by talking too much? If he was going to ask questions right now is probably the best time to. 

"I understand. However, what you mean by that second request? I don't understand what you mean by it." Boris tilting his head to the side, to emphasize the fact that he's confused.

"Oh um. I'm just someone who enjoys being with company in silence. I prefer not to talk much. I personally prefer if we were to have conversations, they would be quick and to the point as possible. I just hate long and drawn out conversations." 

Boris, nodded his head. He understood why he wanted this request. He's still surprised to see Trencil wanted to even come here after crying to him about his childhood.  
"I understand. I will try my best to accommodate to your requests. Now, would you like me to show you the housing?"

"Has the location changed from the last time I was here?"

"No, it hasn't."

"Then I can find my way there, thank you."

Once Habit and Trencil had everything sorted out. The two men worked in the new garden for a couple of weeks. Boris enjoyed having the help and over time Trencil started to seem like he was warming up to him. Trencil started opening up a little and talking more. Most of the stuff he would talk about was either which flowers seem to like the new spots he would move them to or just about how much fun Nat seems to be having at her job. Everything was going great, but after sometime, something started bothering Boris. He didn't want to intrude, but finally one evening when he felt that Trencil wouldn't find it strange to be asked the question that's been on his mind, finally one evening while they were rearranging some of the flowers, he asked Trencil,

"Trencil, you seem like a good father. Why did you originally decide to come here? I never got the real answer since, well. I did most of the talking the first time I asked." Boris, then started to pretend to rearrange some Noonblooms to make it seem like he wasn't fully interested in the conversion they were about to have.

Trencil set down the trowel he was using and looked over the work he had just done, then he finally replied,

"Hum, well. I try my best to be the best father I can be. But sometimes you make mistakes. Like, missing an important music recital. Something like that really gets hung over your head for sometime."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you are far better than my father ever was."

"Yes. That's for certain, but the reason I came here to the Habitat originally was that I felt that I had done something to make Nat not love me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, at that time she changed her last name and stopped saying I love you Dad for a full year. I just couldn't bare with the thought that my only child didn't love me anymore. I was stuck in a very dreary mood because of it. I didn't even notice I was even that glum, until Nat suggested we should come here because she saw your ad online."

"That makes a lot of sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I originally interviewed Nat, she was the only person here that I felt like that didn't belong. She just didn't seem sad. She did mention that she was only here for her dad. Then, I had my interview with you but that wasn't very productive."

"Yes. That wasn't. For the longest time I thought you were some kind of idiot."

"That's fair."

"We actually weren't even going to stay. Nat just said she liked it and wanted to try it out. That's why we stayed. I'm glad that we did. That florist was really good at their job."

"Yeah. Really good. So, what ended up making you feel better?"

"Well, during that time as it turned out, Nat was going through one of those phases in her life that it wasn't cool to seem to like your parents. She didn't actually hate me and still loved me, which that was nice to find out."

"I'm glad that everything worked out between you too."

"Thank you."

Trencil, smiled and paused for a moment,

"Boris, if there anything you ever want to talk about, I'll be glad to listen. Personally, I'm not a talkative person, but I really don't mind listening."

Boris, turned his head away and started blushing.

"Why, thank you Trencil. That means a lot, especially from you. But I'll try not to bother you."

"Alright. But the offer is still there if you want it."

Boris nods his head and smiles. He starts to notice how look they seemed to be talking for seeing that it was starting to get dark out.

"Well, I believe it's time to start getting ready for bed. I should start heading back to my room. Are you going to go to your room too Trencil?"

"Hum. Not yet. It's a nice night. I'll stay out here a little longer."

"Okay. You have a good night, Trencil. See you in the morning."

"Good night to you too Boris. Sleep well."

With that, Boris made his way back to his room and was glad with how everything was going. He managed to finally become friends with Trencil. He was excited for everything life had instored for him. Tomorrow was a new day and he just couldn't wait for what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I don't know if I want to continue with this but we'll see.


End file.
